


Link Snaps

by SirGhirahim



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, DomLink, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Violence, SubGhirahim, Threats of Violence, Violence, Whipping, threats of mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link get's tired of Ghirahim always beating and humiliating him every time they meet, so he come's up with a plan to make Ghirahim pay and gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Link had defeated many enemies on his journey, collected a large array of items, weapons, power ups, potions and had seen some of the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen, even now he was in a beautiful forest with lush green grass, clear blue skies, flowers of all colours and sweet aroma in the air yes this seemed like a place where anyone could come and relax but not even all of this could cheer Link up he was furious.

Link was standing beneath large tree scowling _"Damn it, damn it all!"_ he thought. He began to clench his fists _'Why? Why is it every time I come face to face with that bastard he...he always...'_ "DAMN IT!" He shouted and punched the tree as hard as he could "Why is it?" He threw a second punch at the tree "Every time we meet" A third punch soon followed "He fucking beats me so EASILY!" Then a fourth "And then he has the nerve to taunt me the entire time" The fifth punch made his knuckle bleed. He placed both hands on the tree and stared at the ground trying to regain his breath. Ghirahim was the reason Link was angry it all started when Link entered the skyview temple. 

At first Link was amazed at the temple but after going in further he saw an unfamiliar figure and stopped dead in his tracks. The figure was getting ready to swing his sword at a door but stopped at the last moment, made his sword disappear and spoke to him.

"Humph look who it is.." He said as he turned revealing his face "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence" He continued.

He taunted Link right from the beginning. Link's hatred for this person started here. And then he began to say how easy it was for him to take Zelda, as soon as Link heard him mention Zelda he knew this person was his enemy. Then he changed the subject from Zelda to himself.

"Oh, But listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy"

Ghirahim...Link would remember this name for as long as he lived, scowling at him he drew his sword and raised his shield.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy" Ghirahim taunted Link again He faced Link and started to talk about Zelda again how he almost had her and then lost her to a servant of the goddess.

Link noticed a change in the demon's character he was visible upset and was pulsating with an evil aura.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He vanished into thin air but his voice still rang out "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed" This sentenced unnerved Link but he kept his position.

Then Link's body stiffened as the demon approached him from behind and whispered in his ear.

"Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you...No I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim stuck out his snake like tongue and licked Link's ear which made Link leap forward ready for battle. Ghirahim let out a little chuckle, raised his arms and made his cloak disappear in a wave of diamonds.

Ghirahim calmly began to walk towards Link. Link locked eyes with him and prepared for battle. Raising his sword he ran forward and braced himself, he was determined to draw first blood. Ghirahim followed Link's movements and gracefully raised two fingers. Link's sword made contact with the demon, Link's eyes widened in shock, his blood ran cold and his face filled with horror.  
  
_"Two...Two fingers? How?"_ A drip of sweat dripped down Link's face

"Humph It that your best?" Ghirahim mocked

Link's mind became clouded, his body was gripped by fear and Ghirahim's taunts fell on deaf ears. ' _Just two...fingers? Am I that weak?'_ Link began to question himself, his strength and will to save Zelda.

"Hmmm" Ghirahim pulled his hand back slightly "HA!" and then pushed his hand forward knocking the Sky child back.

The sound Link made pleased lord Ghirahim "You know I was going to say I would have expected better from you, but I was not expecting anything at all. And I was right. After all you're still just a child and you're too weak to take on the likes of me. But I will still fight if you want to, after all I still need someone to vent my frustration on" Ghirahim looked down at Link, belittling him, acting like Link was some sort of bug that needed to be squashed underneath his boot.

Link scowled and leapt up onto his feet ready to strike, Ghirahim merely raised his two fingers. Link readied his sword and dashed towards Ghirahim again this time he attacked from the right instead of from above. Ghirahim anticipated Link's movement and once again blocked it. Link was stunned for a few seconds and stumbled back a few steps, he regained his footing and lunged again and again but each attack was blocked perfectly. Link had to take a few steps back to catch his breath.  

"Haha haha can't you tell by now Sky child, my form, my stance and my way of fighting is perfect. You on the other hand are not. It doesn't matter how you charge at me or what style of fighting you use I will always counter it perfectly" Ghirahim boasted

Link hated this man more than anything and his boasting was worse than Groose's. Link thought about the demon's words and decided to test them. He approached Ghirahim cautiously and made it seem like he was going to attack again, Ghirahim raised his fingers again in anticipation. Link moved his sword in all directions trying to spot any weakness or a break in Ghirahim's concentration. But there was none that he could find. Ghirahim followed Link's movements perfectly. Link was concentrating on Ghirahim's hand movements so much he did not notice that Ghirahim was beginning to get very, very annoyed and without warning Ghirahim struck Link.

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME SKY CHILD!" He shouted and backhanded him across his face sending him flying across the room.

Link's body slammed into the stone wall winding him. Link moaned as his body slide down the wall and onto the floor. Link tried to compose himself but he was in so much pain he just lay there. He had never felt pain like this before, his body was already bruising and his muscles began to ache, his cheek was burning the ice cold floor provided a small temporary relief. Link could feel himself on the verge of tears, He must look so weak and to want to start crying in front of his enemy was more than he could stand.

Ghirahim studied the child and watch in amusement. Ghirahim began to get board just watching and decided to interfered with Link's attempts to recover. Brushing his hair from his face he slowly floated towards Link. 

Despite the pain Link was in he kept a close eye on his enemy Link noticed his enemies movement towards him and began to panic, if he didn't move soon the demon would reach him and given the situation he was in it would end very poorly for him. Link forced his body move his muscles screamed in protest. Link let out a sudden gasp as a sharp pain ran through his skull and he was lifted off the ground by his hair. It took a moment for him to realise that he had took his eyes off his opponent. He was now off the ground and looking it to the demon lords eyes. Those soulless eyes burned a hole in Link, they showed no signs that the demon lord was going to show him any mercy. Link began thrashing his body, trying to claw the hand that held him and trying to kick Ghirahim anywhere he could. Ghirahim smirked at the boys efforts, he clenched his hand tighter making Link squirm like a worm on a hook, it was very amusing to him. Link's struggles were pointless, he had to think of another way to escape the demon's grip _'If kicking and clawing at him won't work then I'll have to do the next best thing'_ he plotted. The next best thing Link could think of was spitting in the demon lord's face, Link gathered some saliva in his mouth and spat at Ghirahim, it landed right in his eye _"Bull's-eye"_ Link smirked, but his victory was short lived.

Ghirahim wiped away the spit in absolute disgust, no one had ever spat on him before, no one would have even dared to think about doing such a thing. Ghirahim was livid. His grip on Link's hair tightened even more, causing Link to gasp in pain and start squirming again "Why you little BRAT!" Ghirahim scrunched his nose and bared his teeth at Link "Do you have any idea of how fucking discussing that was. Did your mother not teach you any MANNERS!" Ghirahim punched Link in the stomach knocking the air out of him. 

Link grabbed his stomach, gasping, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen again. A steady Stream of tears fell from Link's eyes and down his face.

Ghirahim did not give Link the chance to recover he threw Link face first on to the floor. Link's face smashed into the ground with a sickening crunch and shockwave of pain and emotions took over Link causing him great distress.

Link was pouring of blood, he was beginning to feel dizzy and he was positive his nose was broken. He felt warm tears fall down his checks and had intense chest pain. Link was in a pitiful state and regret filled his thoughts. He was hoping...No praying that the demon would take pity on him, show him mercy or just leave him alone.

"What a sorry sight you are Sky child" Ghirahim mocked. He casually placed his foot on Link's back and applied a little pressure causing Link to groan "It's an unfortunate situation for you to be in right now" Ghirahim kicked Link watching in delight as he rolled on his back. Snapping his fingers he made a dagger appear in his hand. He walked over to Link's body and sat on him pinning his hands with his knees making escape impossible.

Link's tear filled eyes meet with Ghirahim's, then they meet with the dagger in his hand what was he going to do with it? "What is your name Sky child?" Ghirahim asked

Link's throat was dry and his voice sounded like he had been gargling nails but he managed to speak his name "L-Link" 

"Humph that's it. It's very simple and plain. Just like the name Zelda, I'll never understand why you don't name yourselves better. Take my name for example Ghirahim it's a name that will fill anyone's heart with rainbows when spoken. A pity you will never know what that feels like Link" Ghirahim spoke with a happy tone and relished his victory "Now then Link when we first met I promised that I was not going to murder you...but after what you just did to me I don't think I can keep my promise" Ghirahim pointed the dagger at Link's throat "Beg me Link, beg me to spare your life. NOW!!" Ghirahim demanded

Link didn't want to but other choice did he have he was...helpless and didn't want to die "P-P-Please don't k-k-kill me" Link felt more of his dignity leave his body.

Ghirahim frowned "That's it? That's how you beg someone who is going to kill you to spare your life? HAHAHAHAHAHA! You truly are pathetic Link!" Ghirahim was enjoying every moment of Link's humiliation. "Alright I understand you've never begged for your life before thankfully many of people have begged me for mercy before so I'll give you some hints on how to beg better. Sound fair? Now let's see you got the please part right at least" Ghirahim thought for a moment "Ah! I know" Ghirahim leaned into Link's ear and whispered, then sat back up "Now Link repeat what I just told you"

Link's face blush bright red, Link didn't think it was possible for him to blush because of the amount of blood he lost, but he proceeded to repeat the demon's rather embarrassing words "Please Lord Ghirahim, spare my pitiful life, I am truly sorry for being a stupid Sky child and attacking you" Link's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry again. Ghirahim was grinning wildly at him "And I'm sorry for spitting in your face, it was a very dirty thing to do, please can you...I want you to...that is.." Link stopped he felt a lump in his throat he was at his emotional limit.

"Continue Sky child or else" Ghirahim said as he pressed the dagger harder on to Link's neck. Link gritted his teeth and swallowing the lump in his throat he continued.

"I want you to...stick your tongue...into my mouth...and tongue fuck me Please" Link finished blushing furiously at such dirty words.

Ghirahim was pleased with how well those words sounded coming out of Link's mouth. He snapped his fingers and made the dagger disappear. He placed both hands on Link's face, he leaned forward and kissed Link's lips.

_'No, he just took my first kiss...no' Link thought_

Ghirahim began to part Link's lips and shoved his tongue down Link's throat earning a gag from Link. Ghirahim's tongue danced with Link's and explored every inch and his mouth, He savoured Link's sweet taste and began moaning seductively. Link had never felt so violated, he wished he could throw up or at least bite the demon's tongue off but he knew to consequences would be dire, he just had to lay there and bear it. Minuets passed and Ghirahim noticed Link's eyes were closed, he pulled his tongue out of Link's mouth and pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. He noticed that Link was still breathing and decided it was time for him to leave. He stood up, dusted himself off, took one last look at Link and said "I know you can't hear me Sky child but I have kept my promise, it's up to your body now if you live or die and I will not be held responsible" with that said Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

When Link came to he felt numb, violated, humiliated and dead inside, the only thing on his mind was to try and drink a health so he could get out of this place as quickly as possible. His hand slowly made its way to his pouch, pulling out a potion he drank it, regaining his energy and washing away Ghirahim's saliva. After a few minutes Link picked himself up, recovered his equipment and walked out the door. Link kept walking and walking it wasn't until night fell that he stopped, he found a comfy spot underneath a large tree and began to fall asleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for him.

**Authors Note: This part will stray away from the plot line. The interaction between Ghirahim and Link will take place in a small ruin I am making up.**

Remembering the first fight between him and Ghirahim did not calm Link's rage, it pissed him off to no end and then there were the other times he met Ghirahim. Each time they met it always ended the same way Ghirahim would be enjoying his victory and Link would be begging for his life. "I'll Make you pay Ghirahim. I'm going to make you suffer. And I know the perfect way to do it. The next time we meet you'll be the one begging me for your life. That I promise" Link said to himself walking away from the tree. 

Link was well prepared for the next time he and Ghirahim met. He had planned the perfect trap and had made all the... _necessary tools_ for the job. Ah, yes the _tools_ Link giggled to himself, he could hardly wait to see them in action against the Demon Lord. Link had spent days crafting one tool in particular. He was very proud of it, he even had an special enchantment put on it and could not wait to use it. As for Link's trap well it was really simple he knew exactly where Ghirahim was going next (thanks to some loud mouthed minions of Ghirahim's) all he had to do was get there first and lie in wait.  
  
Ghirahim looked at the small remains of what use to be a library, he came here hoping to collect any surviving books with information relevant to his mission. Ghirahim scoffed as he entered through the door way, the place way filthy and damp, he cringed as he looked at some of the mould covered books he didn't want to touch them but he had no choice. He slowly began reaching out for the books when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Ghirahim" The voice said

Ghirahim spun around in surprise "S-Sky child?" he said

Link walked out of the shadows and drew his sword.

"My, my, my Sky child don't you ever learn. You can't win against me" Ghirahim shook his head in disappointment.

Link said nothing he merely smiled at him. Ghirahim noticed there was something different about Link but he didn't care "Sky child why don't you just give up al.." before Ghirahim could finished his sentence Link threw his sword at him forcing Ghirahim to side step out if the way. Link's sword missed Ghirahim and pierced the wall behind him getting stuck. Ghirahim observed the sword a moment and then giggled "Throwing your weapon away like that was not the brightest idea Sky child" Ghirahim turned to face Link and then without warning...

*CRACK* Link struck Ghirahim in the face with his shield.

 Ghirahim eyes widened as a surge of intense pain overcame his face. Falling to the floor Ghirahim gripped his face as blood began pouring from his nose. Pushing himself up to his knees, he pulled his hand away and watched his pure white glove turn a crimson red. Link stood in front of him, Ghirahim's eyes drifted from his glove to Link's face. Stunned in silence Ghirahim studied Link's face, there was something different about Link something...dark. 

Link looked down at Ghirahim, smiling deviously, he was enjoying seeing Ghirahim in such a state. However he was not satisfied yet. Link raised his shield above his head and brought it down on Ghirahim again and again and again, striking him all over his body.

Ghirahim placed his hands over his face and curled up into a ball. He was so shocked at Link's sudden barrage of attacks he couldn't move. The pain Link was inflicting on him was so intense he began to whimper.

Link noticed how venerable Ghirahim was and seized the moment to use his _special_ tool. Link dropped his shield, grabbed Ghirahim's wrists and placed hand cuffs around them. Ghirahim began to uncurl himself, moving very slowly he felt his wounds throbbing with every move he made, then his eye meet with the cuffs, he wasn't sure what to make of them at first but then a smile formed across his face.

"Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT? YOU BEAT ME WITH YOUR SHEILD AND THEN SLAP THESE...THESE THINGS ON ME! WERE YOU EXPECTING TO WIN WITH THESE! WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL JUST BREAK THESE AND THEN I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU!" Ghirahim screamed

Ghirahim pulled at the cuffs with all his strength but they did not break. He tried again and again but nothing happened. Ghirahim began to panic looking at the cuffs in confusion ' _What am I doing? I'll just teleport out of them instead'_ Ghirahim thought. He snapped his fingers and to his horror nothing happened. He kept snapping his fingers as dread filled his body his powers were not working.  
  
Meanwhile Link was still smiling at Ghirahim, watching him struggle and panic. Link got down to Ghirahim's level, cupped his chin and made him lock eyes with him "Your...face is covered in filth and blood. How about a bath Ghirahim?" Link said devilishly. Link grabbed Ghirahim by the hair and dragged him across the floor.

"Ouch! What the fuck are you doing? Let me go you bastard" Ghirahim thrashed his body furiously but he felt weak.  
  
Link stopped at a puddle and made Ghirahim kneel in front of it "Now let's get you cleaned up shall we" Link forced Ghirahim's face into the puddle and held it down   
  
Ghirahim tried to force himself but he just didn't have the strength. What had happened to him? why weren't his powers working? Seconds felt like minuets as the struggled continued.

Link finally pulled Ghirahim's face out of the puddle and threw him on the floor. As Ghirahim coughed up the remaining water from his lungs he said "You look much cleaner now"  
  
"What the *Cough* hell Sky child *Cough*" Ghirahim managed to say

"My name is Link and you are going to call me that from now on" Link said "Ghirahim" Link kneeled down and held Ghirahim's hands "Every time we met you beat me, nearly killed me, mentally tortured me and humiliated me, and now thanks to these cuffs I crafted to perfection just for you I going to get my revenge" Link gave Ghirahim a dirty smile that made him shudder.  
  
"Just what are these things?" Ghirahim asked nervously

"I spent days making these with just you in mind Ghirahim. They are enchanted hand cuffs when I put them on you they drained all you magic and re-used it as energy to strengthen themselves, so in other words the more powerful the demon the stronger the cuffs become, which makes you weaker than me right now and only I can remove them" Link calmly replied.

Ghirahim felt his blood run cold he had heard of such an enchantment before but thought it was only a legend to scare demon's, how was Link able to do this he wondered. Link let go of Ghirahim's hands and removed his bag, putting it on the floor he rummaged through it and pulled out a whip. Ghirahim saw the whip and instantly knew what was coming, he had to think of something fast. 

"Wait Link please understand.." Ghirahim said but was cut off

*CRACK* Link struck Ghirahim's leg.

"AH!" Ghirahim grabbed his leg and examined the wound, the whip torn through his clothing but didn't break his skin instead it left a red mark. 

"I made this myself as well. I made it so it will tear your clothing but not your skin, so you don't bleed to death" Link took the whip and licked it "Now where do you want it next?" He asked

Ghirahim looked at Link horrified, for the first time in his life he was helpless.

*CRACK* Link struck Ghirahim again hitting his arm this time.

"AH!" Ghirahim rubbed his wound hoping to sooth it. Ghirahim saw Link raise his whip again "Wait Link maybe we could work something out" Ghirahim pleaded

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* Link continued to strike Ghirahim without mercy, hitting every part of his body.

"Link please that's enough" Ghirahim pleaded  

Link stopped and looked at Ghirahim, he was covered in red marks, his clothes were tattered and hanging on by threads and he was cowering. Ghirahim felt relieved but his body stung all over but at least Link stopped and he began to calm down.

"You know, you're not very nice Ghirahim" Link said. Ghirahim looked at Link confused "I went through a lot of trouble to make this whip just for you and yet you don't seem to appreciate it" Link bent down "How cruel" Then Link slapped Ghirahim across the face, pushed him on his back, sat on his stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

"It wasn't that long ago I was forced into the position you're in right now" Link said

"What are you going to do to me Link?" Ghirahim asked terrified

"The same thing you did to me. Make you beg for your life. Now start begging, I know you know how to beg, remember you're the one who taught me to beg. So come on start begging NOW!" Link demanded.

Ghirahim was dumbfounded that Link wanted him to do such an embarrassing thing, he had made Link do it but this was the first time he had been asked to beg for his life. Link used his free hand to raise his whip again "I'm waiting Ghirahim!" Link said annoyed

"Link...I, Uh...I don't know this is too embarrassing. I WON'T do it!" Ghirahim's body may be battered but he would not let his pride be destroyed.

"I see...Then you will be punished" Link said. Link dropped the whip and began to rip the remaining clothes off of Ghirahim until his was completely naked. Link pinned Ghirahim's arm's down again and admired his body.

"I have to admit your body really is stunning it's very smooth and soft" Link gently caressed Ghirahim's stomach, chest and traced his mussels with his finger.

"L-Link what are you doing? Stop it!" Ghirahim's heart began to race

Link smiled and brushed Ghirahim's hair out of his face "What's wrong Ghirahim you were the always going on about you perfect body" Link leaned closer to Ghirahim's face "You're not scared are you?" Link whispered

Link smacked his lips against Ghirahim's and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Link made his tongue dance with Ghirahim's and explored every inch of his mouth. Ghirahim felt dizzy, his head was swimming and his body was sore. After making out with Ghirahim Link bit down on Ghirahim's bottom lip causing him to bleed. A metallic taste filled Ghirahim's mouth as blood ran down his throat. Link pulled away and savoured the taste of blood and the state of the flustered demon.

_"He-he stopped at last"_ Ghirahim thought catching his breath

Link wiped away the remaining blood from his lips and reached for his whip.

Ghirahim's eyes widened as he snapped out of his daze "What are you doing? Haven't you punished me enough?" Ghirahim questioned Link

"Punished you enough? What are you talking about? That wasn't your punishment. That was just some payback. Your real punishment hasn't even started yet. And trust me it's going to be a lot worse than a simple whipping" Link replied. Link grabbed the thin end of the whip and began to tie it around Ghirahim's neck, but not strangle him, the whip had another purpose now. Link got off Ghirahim, holding the other end of the whip and darted his eye's to Ghirahim's slightly erect cock "You're enjoying this aren't you" Link remarked.

Ghirahim covered his cock "No I'm not, as if I would" he denied  
  
Link removed his sheath from his back and pointed it Ghirahim's cock "So why are you hard?" He said

"I'M NOT!" He replied glaring at Link

Link smirked back at Ghirahim's glare and said "On all fours"

Ghirahim's glare turned into a look of confusion "Eh?"

"You heard me, get on all fours now...dog!" Link demanded

_'All fours? Dog? Why this arrogant brat'_ Ghirahim thought Just then Link swiftly kicked him in the ribs winding him slightly.

"Ghirahim if you don't do as I say you'll get at lot worse" Link pulled on the whip using it like a leash "Get. on. all. fours. NOW!" he demanded

Ghirahim could sense how serious Link was and he didn't want to know what was worse than what he was already going to get. Ghirahim started to position himself on his hands and knees. Now in position he began to tremble "Link what are you planning?" Ghirahim asked.

Link said nothing. He raised his sheath and brought it back down on Ghirahim's pale ass.

Ghirahim jumped a mile "OUCH!"

"Stay in position or it'll get worse" Link said

Ghirahim fearing the worse got back into position.

And Link continued to use his sheath as a paddle and hit Ghirahim's ass with it. *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

Ghirahim's ass wasn't so pale now it was turning a slight shade of red. Link was satisfied with smacking Ghirahim and decided to punished him further. He pointed his sheath at the back of Ghirahim's neck and used it to force Ghirahim's face to the floor "Stay" Link ordered. Link moved behind Ghirahim to get a clear view. Ghirahim's face flushed a bright red and began to breath heavily as he panicked. Link kneeled down and pressed the tip of his sheath against Ghirahim's entrance.

"Link no, not...not that" Ghirahim pleaded

"You can either take the sheath or the sword. Shut up and you'll get the sheath or keep talking and get the sword. Your choice" Link said    
  
Ghirahim immediately shut his mouth, as much as he wanted to protest against Link's actions he would rather take sheath than the sword. Link then proceeded to slowly insert his sheath into Ghirahim's tight entrance, earning whimpers and moans from Ghirahim. He stopped when the sheath was inserted half way.

"Well...I'm really impressed Ghirahim, You can take all that with no lube or preparation, Not to mention you're rock hard. You're a fucking slut" Link mocked  
  
"Link please enough, I-I didn't go this far with you. Please, Please stop I begging you" Ghirahim felt his pride as a demon breaking away piece by piece, his eyes filled with tears and he began to quietly sob. 

"You can't fool me Ghirahim" Link said as he grabbed Ghirahim's fully erect cock "Your erection tells a different story" Link tightened his grip "Tell me you love this" Link demanded tightening his grip harder.

"GAH! NO!" Ghirahim protested

"Tell me or else" Link demanded and increased his grip again

The pain was unbearable Ghirahim had no choice "I-I-I L-Lo-Love this" tears rolled down face as he sobbed

"LOUDER BITCH!" Link ordered

"I LOVE THIS!" Ghirahim yelled

Link started to pump Ghirahim's shaft "Now say that you love me and don't stop saying it until I'm done" Pumping Ghirahim's cock hard and fast he also started to thrust his sheath in and out.

Ghirahim felt his body burning up with pain, humiliation and pleasure he had to admit to himself Link was arousing all his senses and with every pump and thrust his body had to endure he had to express how much he WAS enjoying this "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ghirahim's body shuddered as he released his seed all over Link's hand. 

Puffing and panting out of breath Ghirahim collapsed on the floor. Link stood up and moved around to look at Ghirahim's face.

"You dirtied my hand you whore, Clean it up" Link order moving his hand towards Ghirahim's lips

Not having any strength to argue Ghirahim obeyed, He stuck his tongue out and licked Link's hand clean of his cum.

When his hand was clean Link pulled it away "Masturbate for me" Link said

"What?!" Ghirahim said confused

"Lie down on your back, spread you legs and show me how you pleasure yourself, using your hand and my sheath" Link ordered

"Link enough please, I've learned my lesson, I'm sorry" Ghirahim pleaded

"Lie down on your back, spread you legs and show me how you pleasure yourself or else I'll never take those cuffs off you and you'll be stuck like this forever" Link threatened.

Link gave Ghirahim no choice but to obey him. Ghirahim knew Link was serious and the thought of being powerless forever frightened him. Ghirahim got into position and began to pleasure himself. Link stood up to get a better view and watched the demon with a grin on his face. Link smiled wildly the control he had over the demon lord turned into pure ecstasy for him and he wanted more, more control, more power over the demon and he was determined to get what he wanted "Ghirahim when you come I want you to say Link is my master" Link ordered 

Ghirahim wanted to burst out in protests but then he remembered Link's threat _"or else I'll never take those cuffs off you and you'll be stuck like this forever"_ Ghirahim admitted defeat to himself and just wanted this torment to end, he pumped his cock faster and thrust Link's sheath harder into himself. He could feel himself nearing his climax "LINK IS MY MASTER!!!" He shouted at the top of his voice as he came. At his limit Ghirahim relaxed his body and prayed Link was done with him.

Link was almost satisfied he just wanted to do one more thing. Grabbing his sheath he slowly removed it and put it down beside him "Ghirahim I want you to suck my dick" Link began to undo his trousers revealing his hard cock.

Ghirahim knew he was beaten so he did as he was told, he got on his knees, took Link's cock whole and began to suck.

"I expect you to swallow as well whore" Link added

Ghirahim sucked and sucked as hard as he could using his tongue to stimulate Link, until he felt a warm liquid slip down his throat, he swallowed Link's cum and released his cock.

Link pulled up his trousers he was now more than satisfied. Link bent down and cupped Ghirahim's jaw and gently kissed his lips "Ghirahim from now on you stay away from me and don't interfere with my mission to save Zelda understand" Without giving Ghirahim time to react Link punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. Link studied the unconscious demon for a moment and thought how weak he looked, he could easily end his life now but he felt it was too easy so he decided to remove the hand cuffs instead. Link gathered his items and left, leaving Ghirahim on the floor.

Ghirahim wasn't sure how long he was out he was just glad he was still alive, Link was gone and the cuffs had been removed. Snapping his fingers he teleported to his home and began to run a bath for himself. As he relaxed in the hot water Link's last words echoed through his mind. _"Stay away from me and don't interfere with my mission"_ Ghirahim got out of the bath and got into bed covering himself with his quilt as Link's words still rang through his mind _'Stay away from me and don't interfere with my mission'_ "Yes...Master" he whispered to himself and eventually cried himself to sleep.       

 After beating, whipping, raping and humiliating Ghirahim Link felt satisfied and happy, his revenge plan went better than he expected, and with Ghirahim out of the way Link's journey became a lot easier. He rescued Zelda and destroyed Demise without any more problems. After saving Zelda Link returned home to Skyloft and was treated as a hero by everyone including Groose. He felt sadden by the fact he had to return Fi and the master sword but there was no reason for him to wield the sword any more.

Not long after Skyloft came down to the surface and the people began their new lives everyone started to notice a change in Link, He seemed to be constantly upset, angry and agitated. He seemed to interact less and less with people including Zelda, So one morning Zelda invited Link out for a picnic in hopes of finding out why.

Sitting on the picnic blanket Zelda poured out some tea for Link and herself "Here Link" She said offering Link the cup.  
  
Link took the cup but didn't speak, he just kept spacing out. Zelda kept her eyes on Link and wondered what he was thinking about, after what felt like hours Zelda was done wondering "Link what's wrong with you and don't lie to me because everyone has noticed something different about you, now tell me and maybe we can fix it" Zelda said concerned.

"I'm thinking about Ghirahim" Link replied without hesitation  
  
"Ghirahim! You mean the pale Demon who captured me and started all this trouble?" Zelda said in surprise   
  
"Yeah. He's still alive and its starting to piss me off" Link continued

"WHAT! He's still alive. But I thought you killed him, you said you defeated him, why would he still be alive?" Zelda said getting scared

"I let him live because I knew the next time we met he would have no choice but to do as I say" Link replied

"Huh? What do you mean Link?" Zelda asked confused

Link stood up and said "Thanks for the tea Zelda, but I think it's time I went to visit Ghirahim" and began to walk away

"Wait Link are you sure you should go you don't have Fi or the master sword anymore" Zelda warned

"Don't worry about me I know exactly what I'm doing. Oh and don't be surprised if I bring Ghirahim back with me, he won't be much of a threat" Link said

Link continued to walk away leaving Zelda scared and confused but for some reason she knew she could trust his judgement.

Link went home and picked up his pouch, a dagger, some potions and other _items_ and then left Skyloft to find Ghirahim. Link knew exactly where he was going and after a few days of travelling he stood before two large white doors. Without knocking Link pushing the heavy doors open and walked into the pure white halls, looking for Ghirahim's room. On his way Link couldn't help looking and admiring all the art and fancy ornaments Ghirahim did have some good taste. Moving forward he stopped at a door different from the others, it was pure white with yellow and red diamonds it was obvious who's room this was.

Link slowly opened the door and peeked in, he saw Ghirahim fast asleep in his bed. Moving closer he stepped quietly so he didn't wake him. Link sat on the edge of the bed and watched Ghirahim sleep. He looked so peaceful and...beautiful, even his breathing had a certain grace to it. Link stroked Ghirahim's cheek, his skin felt so soft.

"Hmmm?" Ghirahim started to wake up. He yawned and opened his eyes and let out a gasp as he looked into Link's blue eyes.

"L-Link?" Ghirahim quickly sat up "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked

"Is that any way to greet your master?" Link said "Oh and you know why I'm here"

"Link please you have to understand, I had no choice..." Ghirahim tried to explain his actions but Link covered his mouth.

"Ghirahim your still calling me Link and I know you didn't have a choice but to kidnap Zelda, however you did have a choice when it came to fighting me and doing all those things to me, didn't you?" Link moved his hand so Ghirahim could speak.

"Li-I mean Master please I am truly sorry, please forgive me" Ghirahim pleaded

"You've gotten a lot better at begging Ghirahim, I take it you've been practicing for me" Link remarked as his drew his dagger.

Ghirahim's eyes widened when he saw the knife "What's that for?" he asked nervously

"Your ear. I'm going to cut it so matches the one you keep covered. Now hold still I want to get a clean cut" Link replied. Grabbing the tip of Ghirahim's ear Link began aiming the knife.

Ghirahim was terrified and tried stop Link by covering his ear "Master, please don't, I like my ear you, can't just cut it off" Ghirahim said beginning to tremble.

Link glared at Ghirahim "I can do whatever I want to you, you have no say in the matter bitch"

"Master please don't cut it off" Ghirahim whimpered

Link sighed and put his dagger away "I supposed you're right I shouldn't cut it off" Ghirahim relaxed and smiled relief "I'll bite it off instead" Link said. Ghirahim's smile was whipped off his face, he held his ear tighter and pleaded again for Link to re-think his actions "Master no please have mercy" He begged 

"GHIRAHIM! I am your master now and you will do as I say or face punishment" Link warned as he pulled out the hand cuffs he had used on Ghirahim before.

Ghirahim looked at the cuffs and the memory of what Link was able to do to him while wearing them flooded back Ghirahim bit his lip and slowly moved his hand away from his ear.

Link smirked and moved closer to Ghirahim's ear and gently nibbled at it. Link caused Ghirahim to wince every time he bit a little harder.

"Master...please" Ghirahim whimpered as his eyes filled with tears.  

Listening to Ghirahim's whimpering voice again was starting to turn Link on. Link stopped biting and shoved his tongue in Ghirahim's ear, Then trailed down his chin to his mouth and stuck his tongue down Ghirahim's throat, forcing Ghirahim's tongue to dance with his. Link pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them "You scare easily at the threat of punishment" Link remarked with a smirk.

"Master why are you doing this to me? I did as you said, I kept away from you and didn't interfere with your mission, so why?" Ghirahim's felt tears roll down his face.

Link wiped away Ghirahim's tears and kissed his forehead "Because I knew about your demon code Ghirahim" he replied "Your demon code states that a demon will become a slave to any who can break their will and force them to declare it. Back in that old library, when I broke your will and made you shout Link is my master, you forfeited any loyalty you had with Demise and became my slave. So now I can do whatever I want to you. Right Ghirahim?" Link explained

"Yes that's right. Master I'll do anything you ask of me" Ghirahim replied

"Good, when we're done here we're going to go back to the village and you're going to protect the people you put in danger, including Zelda" Link replied

"Yes master. But what do you mean when we're done here?" Ghirahim asked 

"Strip" Link ordered

Upon hearing the order Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his silk pyjamas and underwear disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

Link's eyes glistened with lust as more of the demon's body became exposed. Now fully naked Link gave another order "Lie down and spread your legs" He said Ghirahim obeyed. He lay on his back, opened his legs and exposed himself. "Wider" Link said. Ghirahim spread his legs further. "Wider!" Link said again. Without hesitation Ghirahim spread as far as he could leaving nothing to the imagination. 

"I've never had such power over person before. Usually it's always other people having power over me, not I a sexual way I mean in a giving orders kind of way. Someone told me to do something and I'd do it. Go here Link, go there Link, talk to this person Link, bring me this item Link, find me this relic Link. This is the first time I've ever been able to order someone else around. It feels so good, its giving me goose bumps and getting me really aroused" Link explained, his eyes never leaving the demons body.    

Not wasting any more time Link leaned forward and began to suck Ghirahim's cock. Ghirahim flung his head back in surprise and began to blush and moan. Link sucked for about thirty seconds before stopping.

"What am I doing? I already gave you your fill of pleasure back in the library. It's your turn to pleasure me" Link said

Link crawled up Ghirahim's body and sat on his chest. He undid his trousers and revealed his already hardening cock. Ghirahim began lick Link's cock without being ordered.

"Don't just lick it Ghirahim. Take it all" Link said

Taking Link's cock whole in his mouth Ghirahim sucked and sucked Link's throbbing member.

"AH! AH! Suck harder and moan louder for me" Link ordered

Obeying his master Ghirahim sucked as hard as he could and moaned louder.

Link was now on the verge of releasing and at the right moment he pulled his cock out of Ghirahim's mouth and came all over his face.    

"Hehe. I've missed this feeling. It feels so good" Link said as he removed his top

"Why don't you use your tongue to clean yourself up?" Link said

Ghirahim opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and licked up Link's seed off his face. Ghirahim made sounds of enjoyment to please his master. When his face was clean Link got off him and stared at Ghirahim's throbbing erection.

"Wow you really enjoyed that didn't you" Link remarked

"Yes master I did" Ghirahim replied

Leaning closer Link gave it a single lick and played with the tip with his fingers. Ghirahim's cock began to leak pre-cum "Does that feel good slave?" Link asked

"Y-Yes master" Ghirahim replied

"You want more?" Link asked

"Yes please master" Ghirahim replied

"Let me know when you're going to cum" Link said as he began to suck Ghirahim off.

Ghirahim squirmed and moaned he hadn't had his cock sucked in months, the pleasure of having it sucked again felt brand new and wonderful. Link felt his cock hardening again listening to Ghirahim's moans of pleasure. Ghirahim felt himself nearing his climax "Ma-AAHHH-Master I-I'm going to cum!" Ghirahim said

Link immediately stopped sucking to Ghirahim's surprise.

"What? Master please don't stop now, it felt so good and I was just going to cum" Ghirahim begged    

Link reached into his pocket and pulled something out "Ghirahim remember when you said to me you and I were bound be the red string of fate?" Link asked "Yes I do, why?" Ghirahim replied

  
Link opened his hand and showed Ghirahim a red piece of string "I think you're right we are connected by an invisible red string" Link said and then he proceeded to tie the string around Ghirahim's cock. "Your cock however now shows the real meaning of the red string" Link continued.

Ghirahim twitched and wanted to take the tight string off but he didn't want to do anything against his masters wishes. Then Link continued to suck Ghirahim's cock. Ghirahim moaned and groaned with pleasure and pain. Ghirahim felt the need to cum again, but with the string around his cock he knew wasn't going to be able to "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAHH! AH!" Ghirahim screamed

"Well that was quick" Link said. Link looked at Ghirahim's bright red face, it was obvious he was in a bit of pain. Link removed the rest of his clothing, and got on top of Ghirahim. "Did it hurt Ghirahim?" Link asked

"Yes" Ghirahim answered

"Did it feel good?" Link asked

"Yes" Ghirahim replied again

Link began to kiss Ghirahim all over his face, his lips, his neck, chest and nipples. Link slowly started to insert his cock inside Ghirahim. Ghirahim gritted his teeth being entered unprepared was painful. When Link was completely in he adjusted himself and began thrusting fast and hard "You're so hot and tight Ghirahim, Your insides feel so good around my cock" Link said his voice filled with erotic moans.

"Thank you master" Ghirahim thanked even though he was in pain

Link thrust into Ghirahim harder and faster "Tell me it hurts" Link ordered

"It hurts, It hurts really bad master" Ghirahim said

"You like it though don't you bitch. Smile and tell me you like it" Link ordered getting more rough

Ghirahim did as he was told he smiled and said "I like it master"

"Oh yes! Oh goddess YES!" Link shouted as he came deep inside Ghirahim "You bitch, You fucking bitch Ghirahim" Link said out of breath.

Ghirahim arched his back and screamed louder than Link, he forgot about the string tied around his cock preventing him from releasing. "Master I need, I need to cum. Please let me cum" Ghirahim begged 

"No, not yet" Link said as he pulled out of Ghirahim and watched some cum follow. Link forced Ghirahim onto his stomach, entered him and began thrusting. Ghirahim had loosened up and Link's cum from before provided lubrication. However Ghirahim had yet to cum, his cock was throbbing with pain. Ghirahim tried to move his hand towards it but Link grabbed his wrists and pinned them down.

"Such a naughty slave, I'll have to punish you for that later" Link said

Thrusting into Ghirahim one more time Link released inside him again. Out of breath again he pulled out and a steady stream of cum followed.

Ghirahim really couldn't take much more "Master please I'm begging you, let me cum. I can't take much more" tears fell down Ghirahim's face.

Link flipped Ghirahim on his back, gripped Ghirahim's cock and aimed it at Ghirahim's face "You want to cum? Fine!" Link said as he undid the string.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ghirahim screamed in relief as he unleashed his pent up seed he didn't care that he came in his own face and mouth, he was just happy he was able to relax.

"You look so cute right now" Link said

Ghirahim didn't respond he just stayed still, with his eyes shut and breathed deeply.

Link got up off the bed and picked up his pouch, looking through it he pulled out a whip and went back to Ghirahim "Open your eyes Ghirahim" Link said

Opening his eyes Ghirahim saw the whip being dangled in front of him. To his horror it looked like the whip Link used on him before "Master is that...?" Ghirahim couldn't even finish his question.

"Don't worry this one's different, it's going to feel really good, trust me" Link said seductively "Now let's get you into position" Link grabbed Ghirahim and pulled him off the bed. Link bent Ghirahim over the bed with cum still dripping down Ghirahim's legs.

Ghirahim got really nervous and wonder what he had done to be punished "I'm sorry" Ghirahim said

Link looked at him confused "What are you apologising for?" He asked

"I've upset you and I didn't even realise. I'm sorry master" Ghirahim answered

"I was a little pissed when you went to undo the string and I did say I was going to punish you but I got over that. And besides this is not punishment, I told you this is going to feel good" Link replied

Link held the whip above his head and brought it down on Ghirahim ass. Ghirahim jerked at the sudden attack on his back side and let out a loud gasp. It took Ghirahim a few seconds to realise that he didn't feel much pain. Link struck Ghirahim again, Ghirahim jerked but he hardly felt any pain _'Link was right this doesn't hurt. It does feel kind of good'_ Ghirahim thought "More master" Ghirahim begged.

Link was pleased with how submissive Ghirahim was being, so Link gave him what he asked for. Raising his whip again he struck Ghirahim's ass again and again. Link stopped and admired his work, the view was irresistible. Dropping his whip Link came up behind Ghirahim, grabbed his hips, forced his cock inside Ghirahim and kept thrusting. Ghirahim was slightly shocked but happy at Link's forcefulness. Both Ghirahim and Link had smiles plastered on their faces until Link came inside Ghirahim again.

Pulling out Link grabbed Ghirahim and threw him back on the bed. Link picked up the red string again and gave it to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim knew what Link wanted him to do, so he tied it around his cock as tight as he could manage.

Link lied down on his back "Ride me you whore" he demanded

Ghirahim obeyed, he forced Link's cock inside of him and moved his body up and down.

"Jerk yourself off for me" Link ordered

  
"Yes master" Ghirahim said grabbing his cock and rubbed his shaft up and down moving in motion with his body with a huge grin on his face and Link couldn't take his eyes off Ghirahim. Ghirahim had an orgasm before Link and again the string stopped him from ejaculating, Ghirahim continued to ride Link until he came.

"Ghirahim we've been away from each other for a few months and I am really pent up, I certainly hope your well prepared to help your master release all his frustrations" Link said

  
Ghirahim understood what Link meant, he himself had not had any sexual contact with anyone since Link attacked him in the library "I shall cater to your ever need master" Ghirahim said. He kissed Link on the lips and went back to riding him.  

Ghirahim and Link had sex for days on end, they needed to release their sexual frustration that had built up over the months they were apart. When they had done they both headed back to Link's village. Everyone was afraid of Ghirahim at first and acceptance came slowly but Link managed to convince everyone that Ghirahim was no longer a threat. Ghirahim patrolled the village and kept the people safe from any type of potential threat and at the end of the day he was well _rewarded_ by his master for his efforts.   


End file.
